


The Flower of Youth

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, University, school au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Su vida nunca fue sencilla. Sufriendo de abusos constantes desde pequeño, Eddie Gluskin tuvo que arreglárselas solo, tuvo que transformarse en la figura de apoyo para su madre y ser un adulto a tan corta edad. Ahora mismo, la vida hace de las suyas truncándole su empleo. Al no tener los estudios que la compañía le pide, su solución radica en regresar a otra etapa juvenil a la que él no pertenece, en donde no sólo encontrara obstáculos, conocerá a alguien que le ayudara a ver el lado precioso de su desastre.





	1. Comienzo inusual

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia pensando esta idea desde hace tiempo, al igual que otros intentos, no estoy segura si este tendrá un buen impacto. Pero, si es de su agrado, espero les guste este school AU que les traigo.  
> Un enorme gracias a "thelovearesick" por animarme a subirlo y a todos ustedes que me han seguido por tanto tiempo.  
> ¡Espero les guste!

“Discúlpeme, yo no soy muy bueno en esto.” La voz de Eddie sonó como un eco en todo el salón universitario mientras sostenía ambas manos entre sí, y sin dejar de mover el pie de forma nerviosa desde su asiento.

En ese momento él tenía todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase, algunas de curiosidad, otras llenas de apoyo y optimismo y unas ultimas ni siquiera le prestaban atención, estaban enfocados en el teléfono celular o perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras miraban un punto fijo de la enorme aula.

El lugar era enorme, con muchos asientos, pero con poco alumnado en realidad, le extrañaba demasiado porque se daba eso, a lo mejor no había muchos jóvenes interesados en la carrera en ingeniería en software.

No es como si el cursara la carrera, más bien las clases estaban relacionadas a los cursos obligatorios que él tenía para finalizar la preparatoria. 

“No se preocupe señor Gluskin… ¿Por qué no nos habla de usted? Díganos por qué esta aquí, qué espera de estas clases.” Dijo el profesor de pie y en el centro del escritorio. El maestro, aparentaba casi su misma edad, tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camiseta abotonada con rayas purpura junto a una corbata oscura. Su cabello era castaño y recogido hacia atrás.

Eddie dio un suspiro y miro hacia sus manos, a su vez, logro notar la vestimenta tan formal que usaba ese día en especial. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir oscuros y una camiseta manga larga color blanca junto a un suéter café sin mangas.

¿Dónde debía empezar? Muy en el fondo él lo sabía, pero, no se sentía cómodo entre tantos jóvenes estudiantes.

Inclusive con todo eso en cuenta, él decidió proceder a narrar su relato.

Todo comenzó un día, hace dos semanas, él se sentía horrible ahora que lo recordaba. No era el hecho de que su pago fuera pequeño y tampoco radicaba en algún maltrato laboral que él enfrentaba, todo provenía de un documento legal y oficial posicionado en la cartelera de notificaciones de la agencia a la que él y algunos colegas pertenecían.

Una ola de quejas se dieron en esos momento al leer la nueva regla por parte de la compañía. Los jefes habían señalado que los trabajadores debían poseer una educación superior. Por ejemplo, las personas que no tenían por mínimo la Preparatoria terminada o una licenciatura, serian despedidos de la compañía y remplazados por nueva mano de obra que calificara con sus peticiones.

Para mala suerte de Eddie y cerca de treinta empleados más, no contaban con una carrera o Preparatoria tampoco. El segundo caso era la situación por la que Eddie estaba atravesando.

Cuando su madre dejo a su padre, Eddie no tuvo otra opción que dejar la escuela y dedicarse a trabajar para mantener a su madre y a él mismo.

Ni la escuela y los familiares dieron muchos esfuerzos para tratar de ayudarlos por la crisis. Él sintió mucha decepción por ambas partes, una por un sistema educativo que debía encargarse de dar mejores opciones para mantener su educación y el otro por mostrar una indiferencia y egoísmo hacia miembros de su propia sangre.

Le dolía incluso el recordarlo, tanto por los años llenos de abuso por parte de su padre y los días tan duros que ellos pasaron al dejar el hogar. Para apagar ese peso doloroso en su pecho, él decidió concentrar sus recuerdos en los talentos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida. Esos maravillosos seres humanos, eran su madre y abuela, quienes mostraban un profesionalismo y talento natural ante el uso de la costura y el diseño, pasiones que lograron transmitírsele al pasar los años. De hecho, él siempre participaba en algunos trabajos de su madre y pedía ser él quien intentara algún movimiento o idea nueva, por supuesto, teniendo el ojo vigilante de su madre y abuela mientras progresaba.

No sabía que lo movió a sentir tanto amor por ese estilo de trabajo, pero, al recordar su infancia, siempre una paz y amor surgían cada vez que él realizaba o era testigo de la sastrería. Quería sentir ese estado de serenidad todo el tiempo, aunque eso significara realizarlo como profesión.

Esa pasión seria lo que daría auxilio una vez que llegara a la adultez y con niño en sus brazos.

Sonrió un poco al recordar a su pequeño Dennis, este año, en un par de meses, él cumpliría seis años. Ya estaba por salir del preescolar y entrar a primaria.

Su niño era la luz más brillante en su vida, él fue el último regalo que su mujer le dejo antes de irse.

“¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡hemos trabajado aquí por años!” El grito de Marge, una de las chicas en sastrería interrumpió las dulces ilusiones de Eddie. Sentimiento agradable que se amargo al despertar a su realidad.

“Vayamos despidiéndonos de ellos entonces. Es imposible darles lo que buscan.”

“¿Por qué el cambio? ¿De dónde vino?”

Eddie procuro mirar la letra pequeña y en dos grandes párrafos se explicaban las sólidas razones de los jefes ante el cambio.

Al parecer, el gobierno estaba exigiendo que los trabajadores estuvieran conformados por civiles con estudios, ya que el no tenerlos demostraba poca eficacia en la agencia y un mal uso de la selección laboral.

“¡¿Dónde diablos vamos a conseguir otro empleo?! Otras agencias no nos querrán por esto.”

Eddie dejo a sus compañeros al saber que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera diera efecto, no sin antes despedirse y sugerirles que intentaran hablar con sus jefes mañana, ya que al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba disponible para dialogar en ese momento. Decidió dirigirse al prescolar en donde su hijo se encontraba esperándolo. No tenía nada que hacer ante una postura que no recibiría quejas o consejos.

Al llegar al casillero, tomo su pequeña maleta con materiales de diseño y telas. En minutos, llego al estacionamiento del edificio y tomo su auto.

Si tenía suerte, evitaría la hora pico que se formaba en Denver normalmente a las dos de la tarde.

Entre acelerones y vueltas en cada cuadra, Eddie logro ver la guardería infantil _Sunflower_ , el lugar lucia tan precioso como siempre y lleno de armonía reflejada por sus imágenes infantiles y paisajes urbanos y forestales en murales. El terreno era muy grande y con un total de cuatro pisos, sumado a eso, tenían una hermosa área de juego para los pequeños.

La escuela era completamente perfecta para las necesidades de su hijo y suyas, ya que atendían a los niños muy bien y no había problema si se quedaban un poco más en dado caso de que él requiriera de horas extras en el trabajo.

Afortunadamente, hoy no era el caso, llego por su hijo a la usual hora de salida y con mucha suerte al encontrar estacionamiento en frente de la guardería.

Detrás de él, una hilera de carros se formó, bajando de ellos madres y padres de familia.

Algunos de ellos, él los conocía a la perfección solamente por ser los padres de los compañeros de Dennis o los padres cercanos al salón de su hijo.

Varias de las personas que se le acercaban para platicar con él, eran mayormente mujeres. Siempre hablaban de como era su día o de alguna actividad que tuviera libre para pasar el tiempo con ellas. Ahora mismo, no quería entablar nada serio con cualquier persona. Él estaba comprometido con su pequeño y se aseguraba de darle todo el amor y atención a él. Tal vez, cuando se estabilice un poco más, él consideraría buscar a alguien.

De hecho una de ellas, Annette, siendo la recepcionista del lugar, le hablo y le dio el saludo de manos normal. Pudo notar el fuerte agarre de la mujer ante el tacto.

“¡Buenas tardes señor Gluskin! ¿Cómo se encuentra?” Dijo la chica sin perder el entusiasmo al hablar.

“Muy bien Annette. Algo cansado en realidad, pero aquí estoy dando un poco de lucha.” Eddie le dio una sonrisa de manera que pudiera mostrar sus dientes.

La chica rio y le toco la mano, siendo así excusa suficiente para entablar una conversación con él sobre temas comunes, empezando con el clima y algunas actividades sobre restaurantes y bares en la ciudad.

Era obvio para él a lo que ella deseaba llegar, para mala suerte de la joven mujer, ese día no estaba con ánimos como para pensar en una cita.

Estas peticiones no eran nada fuera de lo común para él, muchas madres solteras o trabajadoras de su campo de trabajo se acercaban a él con esas intenciones.

Él veía todos esos avances como algo bastante adorable. Todas eran tímidas y se sonrojaban cada vez que se les aproximaba. Se sentía siempre mal por rechazarlas, pero, muy en el fondo él no quería sentir o aventurarse al amor de nuevo.

Nadie le hacía mover su corazón con tanta intensidad hasta que le doliera, ya no sentía ese cariño y emoción que Emily lograba provocar. Ninguna persona era ya capaz de darle esa felicidad.

Tal vez era lo mejor, el dedicar la vida a su pequeño y ya no buscar una relación. Sin embargo, su niño también necesitaba del cariño y calidez de una madre. Esas ideas lo hacían reflexionar sobre su vida amorosa de vez en cuando.

Al terminar de rechazar cortésmente a la joven, procedió a dirigirse al aula de su hijo, la cual estaba ubicada en el segundo piso hacia el final del pasillo. Al llegar, noto que la puerta estaba bellamente decorada con varias flores hechas de papel y con mensajes y dibujos hechos por los pequeños sobre la primavera.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había sido adornado, lo recordaba porque Dennis siempre relataba sus obras de arte como una gran odisea.

Al acercarse a la ventana, miro como quedaban sólo cinco niños. Entre ellos estaba Dennis, quien no paraba su concentración mientras acomodaba unos bloques de colores. Parecía que construía una edificación con una estructura no muy recta.

“¡Papi!” Dennis no se contuvo y abrió la puerta para abrazarlo.

Eddie se preparó para recibirlo, ya que el pequeño era brusco al momento de abrazar a alguien. Siempre en cada abrazo, Eddie lo alzaba muy alto para darle un fuerte abrazo.

“Buenas tardes maestra, ¿Cómo va mi hijo? ¿tuvo algún problema?” Eddie bajo al pequeño después de un merecido beso en la frente y, en segundos, el niño entro al interior del salón para recoger su lonchera y botella de agua.

“No se preocupe, está mejorando mucho en los problemas matemáticos en clase.”

Eddie sonrió y sintió un poco de alegría ante su día negativo. Dennis, algunas veces, tenía problemas con actividades que involucraran pensamiento matemático. Por fortuna, junto a los esfuerzos de la maestra, él logro ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a Dennis usando sencillos problemas cotidianos, así como cuánto debería pagar en la tienda y cuánto dinero le sobraría si entregaba una cantidad mayor.

Era una fortuna que sus esfuerzos dieran resultado.

“Oh… olvide decirle, sé que tal vez no le sea posible, pero la escuela tendrá una reunión a las nueve de la mañana, es para discutir el progreso de los niños.” La profesora le entrego una notificación impresa en las manos para después darle una reprimenda a los chicos que estaban dentro del salón.

Al mirar la nota, sintió la pequeña mano de su hijo sujetar su mano.

“Muchas gracias, pediré permiso en mi trabajo y tratare de venir… disculpe mis últimas ausencias.”

“¡No! No se disculpe, entendemos los itinerarios de los padres y lo difícil que puede ser, aun así, realmente espero verlo aquí.”

El pelinegro se despidió de la amable docente y seguido de él, Dennis hizo lo mismo con el mismo cariño.  

A partir de ahí, su niño le recito un sin número de actividades que hizo en clase y como él y otros chicos ya tenían planes para el próximo lunes.

Eddie reía y daba grandes carcajadas al escuchar las travesuras y problemas comunes que su pequeño tenía. Actividades infantiles que estaban alejadas de su propia infancia. Él era muy feliz al escuchar tan lindas e inocentes declaraciones por parte de su hijo. Sentía que estaba teniendo éxito como padre y estaba dándole una estabilidad normal a su más preciado tesoro.

Al llegar al auto, Dennis se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miro con una sonrisa a su padre.

“Hijo… ¿no te gustaría ir al buffet de las pizzas?... aprovechemos que es viernes y que papá no trabaja mañana.”

La confesión causo que el infante lo mirara con la boca abierta y con mucha impresión.

“¡¿De verdad?! ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero ir! ¡Comeré pizza hasta estallar!” Una ola de risas salió del infante ante la propuesta. Eran pocas las ocasiones cuando comían fuera de esa forma.

Eddie, con una sonrisa, manejo con tranquilidad y siguió preguntándole sobre más actividades dentro de la escuela.

Escucharlo era como la más dulce melodía en un concierto musical. Era lo que más le animaba en un terrible día.

Para su mala suerte, el ver a su niño divertirse, no le aliviaba por completo.

No es como si minimizara el asunto, él estaba en realidad muy preocupado. Si fuera despedido de la compañía, no tendría de otro recurso para sostenerse. Hoy en día las personas no contrataban a personas con bajos estudios. Estaba la opción de hacer comisiones por su cuenta, pero tener éxito individualmente recaía en mucha suerte. No le gustaba arriesgarse si sabía que perdería. Inclusive, había desempleo con las personas que tenían una buena carrera, ver un contexto tan devastador como eso sólo lo desanimaba más.

A veces las cosas demostraban que la escuela no tenía ningún valor, pero, al final de cuentas, era una de las normas más importantes para sobrevivir.

Varias voces en su cabeza lo rodearon al pensar en su pequeño. Todas ellas preguntaban que serían de él y de su hijo si se quedaba sin trabajo. Podría contar con ayuda, pero no sería eterna. Debía conseguir una manera de subsistir.

También, se preguntaba cómo sus compañeros lograrían sobrevivir. Todos ellos estaban en su misma condición.

Sólo un maldito milagro los salvaría.

“Papi, ¿estás bien? No has comido tu pizza.”

Eddie despertó de inmediato de su propia miseria y miro el rostro lleno de preocupación de su pequeño. Una ola de culpa lo rodeo al causar semejante escenario. Preocupar a Dennis era lo menos que deseaba hacer.

“Todo está bien hijo… mira…” En instantes, Eddie devoró toda una rebanada de un sólo bocado, Dennis lo miraba asombrado al ver como desaparecía un pedazo tan enorme.

Risas invadieron la mesa y pequeñas pláticas sobre su trabajo llegaron como tema de discusión, su niño nunca perdía la oportunidad para saber de las aventuras de su campo laboral o de algún viaje que tuviera que hacer. Idas a las que él siempre llevaba consigo a su pequeño.

En ningún momento se atrevió a decirle sobre su despido, no se debía decir y no planeaba romper su mundo estable.

Por esas razones, decidió no mostrar ningún desánimo y mucho menos cuando llegaron al departamento.

Ya sólo recupero sus problemas cuando estaba acostado en su cama y con la puerta cerrada. Los únicos ruidos audibles para esos momentos, eran los carros a la distancia y sonidos por los vecinos.

Aunque se posiciono de la forma más cómoda, no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en el enorme problema que cargaba y una pesadez en sus hombros lo estaba acompañando.

Cuando pensó que ya dormiría, encontró un mensaje de texto por parte de Rachel, una de las chicas en su área de trabajo y amiga cercana.

_“Eddie, buenas noches, disculpa la hora, al parecer los jefes realizaran una reunión para hablar sobre nuestro empleo. A penas me acabo de enterar por otros compañeros, supuse que tu no lo sabias… parece que no todo está perdido, quieren negociar sobre nuestra situación, tal vez podamos convencerlos de ceder a su idea… te veré mañana a las nueve.”_

Eddie no se sintió sorprendido, no pensó que los tercos que tenía por jefes no cedieran a que mantuvieran su empleo.

Respondió el mensaje y decidió hacer un intento más por dormir.

Si la reunión estaba programada, él dejaría a Dennis con su madre Edith. Su mamá tenía un pequeño negocio en casa como costurera. Ya le faltaban algunos años para que se jubilara ahora que lo pensaba. Sintió un alivio ya que ella tendría el sábado libre. Además, su madre adoraba mucho a su nieto y los días en los que convivía con él.

Sí, esa sería la mejor manera de mover las cosas.

***

Eddie quedo atónito al escuchar la solución por parte de sus jefes. En la enorme sala de conferencia y con la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo mirándose unos a otros, recibieron la peculiar solución impartida por la abogada de la compañía.

Pauline Glick, la mujer que era la representación de la compañía, explico que había una sola condición para no perder el empleo, y esa solución radicaba en volver a los estudios. En otras palabras, Eddie tendría que cursar la escuela de nuevo por medio de un nuevo programa educativo.

Le parecía tan irreal, sentía que estaba en dimensión desconocida.

“El programa al que pueden inscribirse es llamado HOPE. Podrán mantener el trabajo y estudiar en la Universidad de Berkeley. Normalmente la Preparatoria es terminada en tres años, pero, este programa mueve los cursos para que puedan acabarlo en dos… si terminan los estudios, no serán despedidos por la empresa. En cuanto al salario, ustedes ganaran el sueldo que tienen asignado… la compañía no les reducirá el sueldo por las horas escolares a las que asistan.”

La mujer decía cada procedimiento con un carisma y calma únicamente logradas realmente por una actriz. Él se preguntaba como Pauline lograba mantener un carácter tan firme, pero a la vez tan pacífico y sereno.

“¿Pero no será un inconveniente para los que tienen una jornada de todo el día? Hay días en los que se nos pide trabajar horas extra.” Dijo un hombre al casi al final de la fila.

“No habrá problema, las horas escolares serán sólo de tres horas, su trabajo empezaría dos horas después del término de la escuela... además, se les reducirá las horas laborales para que puedan terminar los estudios. Si terminan los estudios, la agencia no se verá forzada a despedirlos… la compañía tampoco quiere perder tan valiosa mano de obra por la nueva forma educativa.”

Varios empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, todavía dudosos de la posibilidad de realizar el trato.

Eddie se encontraba igual de indeciso, incluso Rachel platicaba con él proponiendo sus puntos de vista.

En apariencia, la oportunidad era beneficiosa. La compañía pagaría sus estudios y cursos de regularización. Su sueldo se mantendría intacto al parecer.

“La compañía no quiere perder tan valioso grupo de trabajadores… por esa razón es preferible prepararlos… tienen hasta mañana para darnos su respuesta… piénsenlo.”

Y así, con la mujer y los directores saliendo de la sala de conferencia, Eddie Gluskin mantenía su rostro lleno de impresión.

Simplemente no procesaba la información.

***

“Déjame ver si entendí… ¿tendrás que regresar a la escuela para que no te despidan?... qué curioso… aunque suena increíble, nunca tuviste la oportunidad de terminar los estudios.” Dijo su mejor amigo de la infancia, Frank Manera, mientras mantenía entretenido a Dennis.

El castaño vestía su usual playera oscura junto a un chaleco de cuero y lentes oscuros. En su regazo, tenía entretenido al pequeño Dennis con una sesión de juegos. El infante poseía en sus manos una figura de acción de Spiderman y el adulto una de Max Steel, ambos estaban jugando como si fuera una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Dennis inclusive hacia grave su voz para imitar un tono adulto.

El pequeño estaba tan entretenido en sus asuntos que apenas prestaba atención a la conversación de los adultos.

Era una de las cosas que adoraba en su pequeño ahora que lo pensaba, no le gustaba que se preocupara por asuntos sin importancia.

Dennis merecía una vida sin ninguna carga.

“No lo sé Frank… digo, mírame, ¿te parece que tengo la edad para eso?” La idea no dejaba de sonar estúpida ante sus oídos. Odiaba que sus propios directivos consideraran su experiencia personal como si no fuera nada, como si un papel académico fuera el hechizo mágico para demostrar su talento.

Odiaba eso y la insinuación de superioridad de varios en el trabajo. La solución era simple, pero, no se sentía cómodo con la aventura que toda esa travesía le daría.

“Amigo, serán por dos años. Además, te prometí que cuidaría de tu pequeño por algún asunto dentro de la Universidad o del trabajo… y si yo o Edith no podemos, a mis padres les encantaría recibirlo… ellos no duraran por ti amigo.”

Eddie se sentía muy agradecido de contar con Frank y su familia, ellos fueron los únicos en darles cobijo cuando estuvieron en crisis económica. La familia Manera estuvo ahí para ellos cuando más lo necesitaron.

Dennis dejo de jugar con Frank y se concentró en los dos adultos al ser mencionado. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a su padre mientras lo notaba tan pensativo y serio.

El niño sentía que algo malo estaba pasando y quería saber si él tenía algo que ver.

“Frank… no estoy seguro…” Su rostro paso de un estado de seriedad a uno de angustia. Su niño se quedó mirándolo atentamente y empezó a preocuparse.

“¿Papá?...”

El sonido infantil lleno de preocupación y miedo inmovilizaron al diseñador en segundos.

Por un lado, su niño podría quedar descuidado por concentrarse en el estudio y en el trabajo. Tal vez podría odiarlo por no estar con él en ese tiempo, pero, en dado caso de que no decidiera ir y estudiar como la compañía lo requiere, qué lección y futuro le está dando a su hijo al no asistir a la Universidad. Qué tal si Dennis decidía no estudiar porque él hizo lo mismo.

Además, ya no habían muchos empleos en los que se aceptara a personas sin los estudios superiores.

La situación laboral era difícil para aquellos que tenían una profesión terminada y era mucho peor para aquellos que no estudiaban.

Las cartas ya estaban dichas y sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Esto que haría no era sólo por él, sino también por Dennis.

“Todo está bien hijo… no pasa nada.” Eddie no lo evito y cargo al infante en sus brazos. Podía sentir las pequeñas piernas de su hijo rodear su estómago y parte de su espalda, así como sus manitas tocar su pecho.

“No es cierto… yo los escuche.”

Eddie miro esos ojos azules tan llenos de brillo e inocencia que su pequeño mantenía. Misma tonalidad que ambos compartían, al igual que su color de cabello.

“Es que… papá ira a estudiar a la escuela de nuevo… y… tal vez no pueda recogerte todos los días, así que…”

Eddie desvió la mirada ante la vergüenza de todo el asunto. Pero, al saber que tendría que afrontar a su hijo, quedo asombrado al ver que en Dennis cruzo un enorme gesto de impresión.

Esa reacción no era lo que esperaba.

“¡¿De verdad?! ¿vas a volver a la escuela?... ¡¿Los dos iremos a la escuela juntos?!”

“¿Te emociona hijo?”

“¡Sí! ¡Los dos podemos hacer la tarea juntos y podemos ayudarnos!” El pequeño Gluskin saco varias carcajadas mientras era sostenido por su padre. Delante de ellos, Frank empezó a reírse muy fuerte.

“No es mala idea mocoso, tu podrías ir a la junta de padres y revisar las calificaciones de tu papá.”

La idea emociono más al infante, quien ya tenía ideado premios para las buenas calificaciones de su padre.     

Ambos adultos rieron y se dejaron llevar por el momento, el apoyo de su mejor amigo y de su preciado niño, eran ya las únicas respuestas que necesitaba y le animaban un poco a continuar. Sentía que podría lograr superar esa prueba que el destino o la mala suerte le habían puesto.

Durante esa noche, él recordó que no pudo dormir por completo, se imaginaba tantos terribles escenarios, pero, al mismo tiempo, observaba lo maravilloso que podría ser esta etapa, lo exitoso que lograría darle fin a algo que trunco hace años.

Aunque no logro conciliar el sueño, decidió establecer lo que tendría que hacer. Primero, dedico tiempo en conseguir materiales escolares, de los dos, su hijo era el más entusiasta en las compras, era el primero en escoger los cuadernos y lápices que el niño sentía, serian de gran utilidad para su padre.

¿De dónde sacaba esa alegría? ¿Su niño era tan inocente que no veía el otro lado negativo de la moneda? Fuera como fuera, Eddie amaba al hijo tan tierno y cariñoso que el destino le había asignado. 

A partir de ahí, Eddie se dirigió a la Universidad de Berkeley y entrego su documentación para inscribirse. En la misma oficina, se le dio el horario matutino y los salones asignados para la clase, ya que tomaría diversas clases en varias carreras.

Al finalizar con su relato, no pudo evitar contar en la clase el esmero de su hijo al hacerle un sándwich como almuerzo. Algunas de las chicas soltaron comentarios respecto a lo lindo que el infante era y le daban cumplidos por estar en el curso.

“Y es todo… quiero superarme y darle un buen ejemplo a mi hijo, así como un mejor futuro… espero aprender lo posible y tener una buena experiencia de esto... y… quiero que me tengan paciencia si no llego a entender, no soy un experto en sistemas.”

La clase lo miro y recibió varias sonrisas y suspiros, incluso algunos chicos le comentaron que la clase era una pesadilla y que el maestro llegaba a ser un tirano, pero que todo tenía solución al recordar las ecuaciones correctas.

“Nos alegra tenerlo aquí Edward, hemos recibido a varias personas en su situación y han progresado con éxito… y no dude, si tiene alguna duda, puede preguntarme sin ningún temor. En esta clase procuramos hacerla un espacio libre de burlas y de estrés… ahora, chicos, porque no se presentan con su nuevo compañero.”

El profesor se sentó un poco en la esquina de la mesa. Señalo hacia la derecha en dirección de una de las chicas para que comenzara y así cada uno sucesivamente.

Eddie escuchaba atento y algo impresionado ante las experiencias de cada uno. Varios iban con gusto de aprender y dedicarse a la carrera, otros insinuaban que era su segunda opción al no aplicar a la carrera deseada y otros, descaradamente, decían que no les interesaba en realidad, que lo único que hacían era tener un documento más de estudios o una excusa para satisfacer a los padres, quienes deseaban que estudiaran algo que se acercara a sus gustos.

Finalmente, sólo quedaba el joven que estaba a su lado.

El chico tenía el cabello rubio y piel blanca, al ver sus facciones, él pudo notar pequeñas señales de barba. En cuanto a su vestimenta, consistía en unos pantalones azules y tenis vanz, junto a una camisa a cuadros amarilla con las mangas arremangadas, las cuales, revelaban una camisa de vestir color blanca.

Miro hacia su dirección y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

“Hola, yo soy Waylon Park, es un gusto el conocerlo… bien… soy muy bueno en calculo y desde pequeño encontré fascinante el uso de sistemas, ¡me interesa mucho la robótica! Tengo 25 años y estoy aquí porque me encanta esta carrera. De hecho, ya estamos cerca de graduarnos… nos faltan dos años más… y bien, espero nos llevemos muy bien señor Gluskin.” El joven le sonrió con mucha honestidad e incluso le dio la mano en forma de saludo.

Eddie no dudo y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, siendo correspondido por el rubio de la misma manera.

“Muy bien chicos, entonces, demos lo mejor en este caso… empezaremos la clase, todos abran su libro y diríjanse en la página 23. Daremos un repaso a la introducción a sistemas computacionales.”

Eddie suspiro un poco e hizo lo indicado, miro a la página designada y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una tabla de ecuaciones y números.

Cerro los ojos un poco y se froto la cien para controlar una jaqueca que estaba a punto de suceder.

“Descuide… no es tan difícil, yo también me asustaba con esto, pero tiene una clave.” Dijo Waylon en voz baja mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Eddie le sonrió por su amabilidad y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la clase.

Quién sabe, tal vez algo bueno vendría de este reto.

***

Chris tenía una enorme sonrisa al sentir la comodidad de la cama y el calor de las cobijas, se estiro por completo y suspiro completamente satisfecho ante las actividades de la noche.

Su sonrisa aumento más al recordar el momento, el instante en el que esa preciosura se acercó en el bar. Se emociono con tan sólo recordarla, su voz era tan suave y serena, portaba un cuerpo muy lindo y suave que no dejaba de admirar ni de acariciar mientras hacían el amor.

Su pecho era algo plano, pero no le importaba el busto en particular, ella le hizo olvidar todos los problemas que tenía en sus hombros, tanto laborales como emocionales.

De hecho, parte de las razones por las que estuviera en el bar, era para entretener a un nuevo maestro en la Universidad. Su amigo, Sullivan Knoth, le imploro para que entretuviera al joven y lo convenciera de integrarse al profesorado de Berkeley.

Todo resulto a la perfección, después de unas cuantas copas y unas alitas de cortesía del lugar, el joven castaño le afirmo que formaría parte del grupo y daría las clases de la carrera en comunicaciones. Por ese lado él sintió un alivio enorme, la fatiga y el peso descendieron un poco y comenzó a beber con más libertad.

Después de un rato, Miles ya no estaba a la vista, Chris supuso que debió irse por algún asunto o ya no quería beber con él. Fuera lo que fuera, él no se quedo solo, en su lugar, llego una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, tenía puesta una camisa abotonada color crema y unos pantalones azules. Por lo poco que recordaba, ella tenía un fleco del lado derecho de su hermoso rostro.

La mujer era una cosita preciosa, incluso, se quedó con él cuando se puso melancólico por la bebida, recordando como su expareja, Helen, le había engañado con un compañero de trabajo.

Recordó que lloro un poco delante de ella, siendo varias palmaditas y frases de consuelo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella era maravillosa, procuraba hacerlo sentir mejor y esclarecer que Helen no era la indicada para él.

Eso no era todo, ambos tenían mucho en común respecto a gustos y actividades, incluso varias opiniones tanto de música o como eventos recientes estaban en perfecta sintonía. Podía recordar como varias carcajadas se les escaparon y provocaban la atención de los demás en el bar.

A partir de ahí, ambos fueron a la pista de baile y se divirtieron como nunca. Ella tenía unos increíbles pasos de baile que él procuraba imitar. Varias risas se escaparon cuando él caía al suelo por el mareo, una sonrisa se le escapo al notar como ella no mostraba burla sino apoyo, siempre teniendo cuidado de que él no cayera en ningún lugar.

Chris quería conocerla más, así que no se contuvo cuando ella lo invito a su apartamento. El lugar era un enorme complejo, pues tenía un elevador incluido y varios pasillos con facilidad para perderse.

Pero no tenia de que preocuparse, él sostenía con fuerza la mano de su acompañante y recibía un cariñoso apretón en respuesta.

La vivienda era muy linda y espaciosa, con un comedor de cristal y una pequeña cocina integral. Tenía una sala y televisión con pantalla plana en un mueble con varios discos y DVDs en el estante, así como un librero y varios marcos de fotos en la pared. Desde las ventanas, él podía ver que estaban a varios pisos de altura, miraba como hormigas a las personas de la calle y a los carteles comerciales y preventivos.

Ambos no se detuvieron, se dirigieron a la espaciosa cama de la joven y tuvieron sexo en la noche.

Ella era hermosa y sus gemidos lo emocionaban más.

Ya no podía esperar más. Anhelaba tanto acercársele y decirle que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Que deseaba formalizar algo con ella y que le perdonara si fue muy brusco.

Tenía que verla, quería abrazarla y decirle que esta noche significo mucho para él.

Al levantarse y ponerse su ropa por completo, logro escuchar ruidos de la concina, como si algo estuviera salpicando el aceite y siendo movido con el cucharon.

Que considerada, ella estaba preparando algo para desayunar. No debía quedarse ahí por más tiempo. Tenía que ayudarle.

El crujido de la puerta se escuchó y él acelero sus pasos para verla.

Sin embargo, él se detendría al mirar a la persona que estaba cocinando.

Ahí, en la cocina integral, vistiendo unos pants oscuros junto a una playera gris, estaba Miles Upshur con una enorme sonrisa al verlo ya despierto.

“Chris… buenos días… ¿todo bien? ¡Mira! Hice el desayuno, debes estar hambriento.” Miles maniobro como un experto el café y le sirvió, sin dejar caer una gota, una taza de café.

“¿Qué haces aquí?... dónde… ¿dónde está ella?” Dijo Chris con el rostro completamente en blanco. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

“Umm ¿yo vivo aquí?... cuando terminamos de beber, vinos aquí… no podías recordar donde vivías.” Lo último lo dijo con una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“Fue una noche increíble Chris… nunca me había sentido así con alguien.” Dijo Miles con mucho valor y con algo de vergüenza ya que no era capaz de mirar al hombre.

“Imposible… tú te fuiste, yo hable con una chica.” Chris empezó a sentir una pequeña ola de pánico, comenzó incluso a ponerse detrás de la mesa como protección.

No era posible, no podía creer que esto le hubiera pasado.

Miles apago la estufa al tener el tocino y huevo listo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

“Chris… nunca me fui… sólo fui a dejar mi chamarra a mi auto por el calor del bar… después volví y seguimos nuestra platica.”

Chris se quedó boquiabierto y no tuvo más opción que aclarar la duda que era condicional para que le diera un infarto.

“Yo… yo… ¿tuvimos sexo?”

El castaño se sonrojo un poco y recogió el mismo fleco que la chica en sus visiones tenía.

“Sí… y… fue maravilloso Chris… nunca sentí algo tan bueno en mi vida… eres increíble.” Dijo el chico mientras se le acercaba para darle un abrazo por los hombros, pero Chris se alejó por completo y detuvo el gesto.

“¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?” Exclamo Miles completamente herido, no le gustaba la forma en como era tratado.

“Señor Upshur… perdone, me pase de copas y deje que…”

“Chris, no te preocupes, no me enoja en realidad tu confusión… de hecho estoy sorprendido… ¿mi apariencia fue tan linda que pensaste que era una chica?… esto sí que es lo más bizarro que me ha sucedido.” El joven periodista le saco una carcajada, pero no de burla hacia él, sino por la situación en general.

“Tengo que irme… una disculpa, esto no debió suceder.” Chris se dirigió al cuarto de nuevo y fue por todas sus cosas, sin embargo, Miles lo siguió y trato de calmarlo.

“¿No vas a desayunar?” Dijo de la forma más inocente posible, como si el error que acababa de ocurrir no fuera la gran cosa.

¿Cómo era posible que no le molestara? ¿en qué piensa? Eran dos de tantas preguntas que Chris se hacia una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El castaño noto su lucha y trato de calmarlo por medio de una voz serena y tranquila. “Chris, no tienes que sentirte mal… a mí no me molesta y no soy de los que comenta esto… lo que tuvimos fue especial… yo sé que tú lo sentiste también… hablemos un poco… te tranquilizara más.”

“No puedo, tengo que irme. Una vez más, lo lamento.”

El joven periodista trato de evitar su huida, pero Chris era más fuerte, logro dirigirse a la salida con mucha vergüenza y con muchas ganas de golpearse con el concreto.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Cómo llego a este escenario?

Se sentía tan estúpido e inútil, como pudo dejar que la bebida lo cegara de la realidad de las cosas.

No quería saber nada, sólo quería tirarse a la tina de su baño y hundirse por completo con el agua y jabón, la cual esperaba pudiera limpiarlo mejor.


	2. Curiosidad intencional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresando después de un break  
> Espero les guste el capi, una disculpa si el primer capitulo resulto algo confuso o incomodo de leer en la redacción, mejorare ese detalle. XD  
> Cualquier opinión o sugerencia, ¡no duden en comentar!

Chris no pudo dormir la noche siguiente después de su vergonzoso accidente. Al mirarse al espejo del baño, pudo notar las grandes bolsas y manchones negros debajo de sus parpados, parecía que le habían confesado una terrible noticia y no dejaba de agobiarse por el resultado.

Sus rasgos faciales fueron lo primero en ser notado por sus compañeros de trabajo en el psiquiátrico. Varios le daban palmaditas en el hombro y lo miraban con completa preocupación ante su rostro, incluso le insinuaron que, si deseaba hablar con alguien, ellos estarían ahí para él.

Desde que entró a trabajar como cuerpo de seguridad en el psiquiátrico de _Mount Massive_ , se vio rodeado de un ambiente muy agradable y lleno de optimismo. Aunque el lugar parecía tétrico y fantasmal en el exterior, el interior era su completo opuesto, estaba lleno de médicos y trabajadores entusiastas que se esforzaban por dar una completa zona de seguridad y confort hacia los pacientes.

Lo anterior se debía principalmente por los antiguos directores del hospital, quienes mantenían condiciones inhumanas a la mayoría de los pacientes. Con el tiempo, algunos trabajadores llevaron evidencia y pidieron se les auxiliara ante el problema, dando como resultado una victoria y justicia hacia los enfermos.

Por ese lado una sonrisa se le escapó de camino a su trabajo, varios pacientes incluso le saludaban de forma verbal y física, la mayoría de ellos ya no eran tan violentos y los que eran agresivos eran mantenidos en otra área y con la ayuda necesaria para que no se lastimaran a ellos y a los demás.

Después de saludar con una sonrisa a una de las chicas de limpieza, Chris se dirigió a la sala de cámaras. Él también atendía otras zonas del hospital, tales como el patio exterior e interior, salas de terapia y la cafetería. Él siempre se aseguraba de que nadie saliera herido, tanto por pacientes como por los doctores.

“Hey grandote ¿Cómo te encuentras?” Dijo Scott Barnett, su mejor amigo y compinche de toda la vida. El joven vestía el usual uniforme y corbata de los guardias de seguridad, sólo que se había teñido su oscura cabellera por un color rubio. Su cambio de imagen le iba bien, varias chicas se le acercaban con la esperanza de una cita, pero él jamás mostraba interés en ellas. Le impresionaba mucho esa decisión hacia ellas, con su cuerpo y personalidad tan atractiva, él podría tener a la mujer que quisiera.

A veces envidiaba no tener esos rasgos que tantas chicas buscaban, tal vez, Helen no lo hubiera dejado si él hubiera sido el hombre tan popular que ella buscaba.

“No pude dormir… yo…” Cómo era capaz de confesar algo tan vergonzoso. Ni siquiera quería pensar en Upshur ante la pregunta.

“Creo que me estrese mucho… esas noches cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.”  Trato de sonar lo más honesto posible, pero su amigo era observador como un águila, podía notar cuando lograba mentir.

“¿Lo de Helen aún te molesta?... amigo, ella no te merecía, no te supo apreciar… no te sientas tan dolido por lo ocurrido. Helen simplemente no era para ti.” Scott se levantó y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

Chris no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el preciado amigo con el que contaba. En serio que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

“Es un poco ese asunto y otros que me han llegado… gracias por animarme Scott.”

“Jamás lo dudes Chris… y si hay algo, cualquier cosa, por la que desees hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo… hazlo cuando estés listo.”

Chris asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, para después proceder a sentarse en su asiento asignado. Había varias cámaras en la sala, por lo que siempre era preferible que dos personas manejaran la seguridad y usaran los micrófonos para pedir auxilio o dar instrucciones.

“Veamos que hay en la _televisión_.” Dijo Scott mientras supervisaba las cámaras y movía algunas de ellas con el fin de tener un acercamiento y espacios claros.

Chris haría lo mismo desde su pequeño panel de control.

Esos momentos, lograban siempre calmarlo, el silencio del cuarto de seguridad y el sonido de sus sillas ante el movimiento junto a los botones siendo presionados.

Era una alegría que todo estaba en calma, algunos estaban dormidos en su cama debido al medicamento del día y otros se encontraban en el patio exterior, siendo acompañados por enfermeros y chicos de seguridad que no despegaban la vista. Finalmente, otro grupo estaba teniendo un gran entretenimiento en la sala de televisión. Parecía una película ochentera al ver a los actores y la calidad televisiva.

El grupo estaba muy relajado, similar a un grupo de niños concentrados en el televisor. Sintió una punzada de calor y cariño hacia esas personas, mostrando estabilidad y descanso a pesar de los problemas que cada uno poseía.

Aunque había ocasiones en las que él era cuestionado por su trabajo, él siempre sentía un agradable confort en el psiquiátrico. Parecería raro ante ojos ajenos, pero era la verdad.

Para su mala suerte, todos sus esfuerzos para alejar el tema de Miles no daban efecto. No iba a negar la noche tan agradable que paso y la conexión que sintió durante aquel día, pero, aun así, al darle vueltas al asunto, Chris suponía que sus sentimientos de atracción se debían al confundir al joven profesor con una mujer. Incluso sabiendo eso y tratando de creer en sus propias deducciones, él no dejaba ahora de pensar sobre su propia sexualidad.

¿Qué era él ahora? No es como si cualquier hombre que pasara le pareciera apuesto y lo hiciera volverse loco, él siempre se consideró hetero, pero ahora, ya no se sentía tan seguro.

Upshur era atractivo, de eso no había duda, pero él no quería una relación así, mucho menos con tanta gente homofóbica y con tantos problemas que existían hacia las personas de esa preferencia.

Además, la traición de Helen ya no le ayudaba a tener sentimientos positivos hacia las relaciones amorosas. De seguro, el era sólo un pasatiempo más para Miles, alguien más con quien entretenerse para luego ser botado al no ser útil.

Se sentía tan frustrado de eso y de un pensamiento que estuvo recurrente en los últimos años, el que las personas fueran tan malagradecidas con él y no le agradecieran por dar todo su esfuerzo y apoyo. No importaba cuan bien él ayudará a las personas, nunca era suficiente para nadie, nunca era suficiente esfuerzo y nunca era suficiente apoyo. Otras personas lograban, con sus mismas palabras y acciones, resolver las calamidades de sus seres queridos.

No le gustaba pensar de esa manera, pero todos a su alrededor le hacían sentir que su existencia no era necesaria. No quería pensar así, no deseaba derrumbarse siendo una persona adulta, pero había tantas ocasiones en las que él ya no soportaba el peso y deseaba desaparecer y ser como las aves que vuelan a lo lejos, dirigiéndose a un sitio diferente y con una nueva oportunidad.

Siempre miraba al cielo con ese paisaje lleno de aves, lo ayudaban a calmar sus demonios internos cada vez.

A pesar de mantener su trabajo bajo control, sus pensamientos lo hacían mantenerse muy callado. Recibiendo de esa manera miradas llenas de preocupación por parte de su mejor amigo.

“Chris… dime… ¿Qué tienes? No me engañas.”

“Estoy bien Scott, no tienes que…”

“¿No confías en mí? Ánimo, debe tener solución… además, los pacientes lo notaran cuando te vean, ellos notan a la perfección el cambio de ánimo… ¿Recuerdas a _Silky_? Él no dejaba de abrazarte cuando se enteró de tu rompimiento con Helen.”

Chris sentía un gran cariño por su mejor amigo y por la mención de Silky, uno de los pacientes más inofensivos del psiquiátrico, el joven paciente le decía frases entrecortadas de ánimo ante lo sucedido, recalcando una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Su apodo se debía por su fascinación a los materiales con textura muy suave, incluso elogiaba a las personas con cabello o piel de la misma textura.

Tanto Scott y los pacientes le hacían ver el lado brillante de las situaciones y las cosas buenas que pueden venir de lo terrible. Sin embargo, Scott era el que tenía un lugar especial en su vida, él siempre trataba de animarlo sin importar que. Él fue el primero en apoyarlo en su depresión cuando Helen termino con él. Ahora se sentía culpable al considerar que todo el mundo lo hacía sentir tan deprimido. Scott, los pacientes e inclusive su propia familia no estaban en esa lista de gente horrible.

Tal vez decirle la verdad no sería tan malo. Él era siempre discreto.

“Bien… es que… hace unas noches… um, yo…” Quería decirlo, quería desahogarse con tantas cosas. Anhelaba tener a alguien más con quien hablar de corazón a corazón, pero antes de que pudiera finalizar, su celular sonó en seguida con ese tono de llamada tan fuerte, incluso Scott se asustó por el sonido.

“¿Sullivan?... ¿Qué sucede?” Chris estaba algo sorprendido, eran raras las ocasiones en las que él le llamaba durante las horas de trabajo.

_“Chris, lamento llamarte, pero, estoy en un serio problema.”_

“¿Qué sucede?”

De la otra línea salió un suspiro lleno de agobio, siendo suficiente para que Chris mirara hacia abajo ante el ánimo.

_“Upshur… Upshur decido que ya no trabajara en Berkeley.”_

Chris se levantó del asiento, causando que la fuerza de su movimiento empujara la silla hacia atrás. Scott incluso dedujo que la noticia era mala ante el movimiento.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...”

¿Miles fue capaz de romper su promesa? ¿Tuvo la osadía de confesar lo que ocurrió entre ellos?

_“Me dijo… me dijo que lo trataste de forma muy grosera en el bar… y que no quiere saber nada de la universidad.”_

Chris se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella declaración. No podía creerlo.

“Es mentira, yo no lo trate mal… eso no paso.”

Sullivan se quedó en silencio, como si pensara en lo que Chris estaba diciendo y tuviera indecisión sobre quien tenía la razón.

 _“¿Por qué él me mentiría?”_ Dijo de forma acusativa hacia Chris.

Chris se sintió herido con las palabras, el trato de Sullivan sólo corroboraba más sus ideas de lo que él era para los demás, ¿Cómo era capaz de dudar y tener tan poca confianza hacia él?

“Knoth…” Uso su apellido esta vez. Si Sullivan tenía esas ideas respecto a él, Chris empezaría a mostrar la barrera entonces. “Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí y confiar más en un extraño? Soy _yo_ de quien estamos hablando.”

Scott miro la postura de su amigo y se puso la mano para tapar sus labios, nunca había visto a Chris tan presionado y agitado.

_“Chris yo… perdóname, es que… lo lamento, no debí dudar de ti… pero, la carrera en periodismo iba a relucir mucho más con Upshur como integrante, él es uno de los mejores periodistas en la ciudad y es muy popular en su ramo… si lo perdemos… estoy seguro que el rector de la universidad me quitara de mi cargo en la Dirección, ya que se vería muy poco profesional de mi parte que les traiga esta noticia por parte de Upshur… perdóname amigo, en verdad, estoy desesperado y… tengo miedo de perder el puesto que obtuve con tanto esfuerzo.”_

Chris no iba a negarlo, seguía enojado con Sullivan por dudar de él, pero sentía una ira mayor hacia Miles por mentirle a su amigo y causarle este problema laboral y sentimental.

“Está bien, Sullivan, mira, una vez que salga del trabajo iré a buscar a Upshur y aclarare las cosas… él no te puede hacer esto, ni a ti ni a la escuela.”

Por supuesto que le daría un fin, Upshur pagaría por lo que le hizo. Arreglaría las cosas, sin violencia por supuesto. Él dejo ese camino atrás desde que vio la pudrición en el ejército.

_“Chris, si no puedes arreglarlo, está bien… conseguiré a alguien más, buscare en dado caso.”_

De esa forma, ambos hombres se despidieron y Chris tomo asiento en su silla para mirar las cámaras, estaba a penas a cuatro horas de finalizar su jornada de trabajo.

Scott sintió el aura de Chris y decidió no mover más el tema, sólo le aclaro que, en el momento que él quisiera, estaría ahí para escucharlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, su amigo se veía muy estresado.

***

Waylon tenía esa costumbre desde que era pequeño, cuando algo le llamaba demasiado la atención, no podía evitar despegar la mirada o inclusive, desarmar lo que estuviera en sus manos. Él era una pesadilla para sus hermanas ahora que lo recodaba, pues tenía la costumbre de quitarles la ropa a las muñecas o incluso de desarmarlas para saber cómo se movían sus brazos o con que herramienta mantenían sus brazos, piernas y cabeza sujetos.

Era castigado en varias ocasiones por su extrema curiosidad, aunque él intentara cambiar por su familia, sus inquietudes no se detenían. Había algo dentro de él, una voz que le suplicaba que se alimentara de más respuestas.

Siempre sentía que esa actitud era un defecto en él, pero, con el tiempo aprendió a darle uso, siendo más presente en su carrera en ingeniería.

Ahora mismo, su inmensa curiosidad estaba enfocándose en una sola persona, el nuevo compañero de clase que tenía a su lado. Edward Gluskin, o Eddie, como varios prefirieron llamarlo, era uno de los tantos chicos que el programa HOPE traía consigo.

Waylon no pudo evitar apartar los ojos de él en el momento en que entro al salón. Su vestimenta era tan formal que alguno de sus compañeros lo confundieron por un instante con un nuevo profesor. Esa teoría se fracturaría por completo cuando su usual docente en sistemas entrara y explicara la situación.

Esta vez era diferente. Era verdad que en otras ocasiones entraban en el aula varios chicos integrados en el programa, algunos eran adolescentes y otros cercanos a la edad de Eddie, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba tanto la atención.

No iba negarlo, a pesar de su edad, su nuevo compañero de clases era atractivo.

“Park… yo… ¿te incomodo?... he notado como me miras… si tú quieres, yo puedo cambiarme de lugar.” La voz de Eddie, tan suave y calmada, sonó como un afilado cuchillo en sus oídos. Su compañero había notado su intensa mirada, una ola de culpa lo rodeo y se justificó de inmediato.

“¡No!...” Waylon miro alrededor y se maldijo al notar como algunos compañeros de su clase lo miraban, era una fortuna que su maestro estuviera muy concentrado en las dudas de una chica cerca de la puerta.

“No… quiero decir, no me molesta, lo lamento Eddie… yo soy el que debería cambiarme de lugar… perdona por incomodarte... entenderé si quieres que alguien más te lleve a tomarte las fotos.” Waylon se rasco un poco la cabeza y soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

Durante los pocos días que tenían como compañeros, Waylon se ofreció a ayudarle en lo que necesitara.

Como ya era una formalidad su inscripción y con ello era un estudiante más, tenía que cumplir con ciertos requisitos que la escuela solicitaba, tales como tomarse una foto para su credencial estudiantil y asistir a tutorías proporcionadas por Marta Knoth, la orientadora y una de las fundadoras del programa HOPE.

La mujer era única en varios aspectos, mostraba siempre un entusiasmo y lado bondadoso al extremo sincero, siempre estaba dispuesta a dar la mano a quien lo necesitase. Ella era muy respetada en la escuela y una de las mujeres más altas en todo el campus. Sonrió al recordar como tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

“Claro que no Park, además, yo te agradezco mucho por orientarme en mis dudas… además, no te culparía… mis compañeros de trabajo me han dicho que suelo ser intimidante.”

Antes de que Waylon quisiera cambiar ese concepto, su profesor hablo para dar una última indicación, se paró en frente y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, para así ser escuchado por todo el alumnado.

“Muy bien chicos, será todo por hoy, quiero que me traigan su reporte de lectura a mano… nada de computadora u office… practicaran la ortografía en esta clase… quiero mínimo tres cuartillas… ¡Tengan un buen fin de semana!”

Todos en instantes, algunos con quejas y con muecas de disgustos ante la pereza de la tarea, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida no sin antes despedirse del profesor.

Waylon, quien ya había guardado sus cosas y estaba listo para irse, se detuvo al ver a Eddie guardar los útiles con mucha calma y lentitud. En ese momento, Waylon aprovecho para ver sus pertenencias, cada cuaderno tenía colores con tonalidades entre lo purpura y azul oscuro. Su mochila, era oscura también, con unos cuantos _pines_ con mensajes motivacionales que, según él, su hijo había escogido.

Waylon lo miro dirigirse hacia el profesor para darle un fuerte y formal saludo de despedida, Waylon hizo lo mismo y siguió a Eddie hacia el pasillo en dirección a la salida.

En el camino, el rubio hacia lo posible para que Eddie perdiera cualquier inquietud sobre esos juicios hacia él. Por supuesto que no, Waylon no lo consideraba intimidante. Había algo en Eddie que no le permitía apartar sus ojos de vista. Desconocía si se debía a su sincera amabilidad o por el hecho de que mostraba una cortesía y modo de hablar poco comunes hoy en día. Esa actitud y disposición hacia los demás, ya no lo podía ver en otras personas.

Aún no tenía su respuesta exacta, pero, esa misma curiosidad que no lo dejaba desde que era un niño, estaba presente en su interés hacia Eddie Gluskin.

Suspiro un poco una vez que llegaron a la sala del club de fotografía. Waylon se percató de que una chica, tal vez cerca de los treinta, estaba esperando a Eddie. Ella no estaba sola, tenía a un pequeño bebé de tal vez un año de nacido. La criatura se emocionó al notar la presencia de Eddie, pues pataleaba y movía sus brazos mientras reía.

“Buenas tardes Rachel, ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? ¡Oh! Mis modales, Rachel, él es Waylon Park, uno de mis compañeros de clase en sistemas… ha sido mi salvavidas en estos días.”

Waylon sonrió de lado ante el cumplido, siendo la chica la receptora de esa emoción en su rostro al saludarla. El joven pudo notar el fuerte y cálido agarre de la joven. Ella incluso le pidió que tuviera paciencia con Eddie en dado caso de que se desesperara en algún problema en clase, a partir de ahí, ambos conversaron un poco mientras Eddie jugaba con el bebé.

Al parecer, de acuerdo con Rachel, Eddie tenía la costumbre de hablar en voz baja cuando estaba enojado y a silbar una canción en especial cada vez que estaba de buen humor. Waylon quedo muy interesado con los datos, pero Eddie pareció sentir vergüenza, pues le hacia señales a Rachel para que se detuviera.

También, Waylon no pudo evitar el sonreír al escuchar los chiqueos y frases llenas de cariño hacia el infante. Su hijo Dennis era realmente afortunado de contar con un padre tan amoroso como él.

Era un alivio que la enorme aula no estuviera tan concurrida, siendo viernes y con todos deseoso de irse a casa, era una buena razón del porque habían tan pocas personas en el lugar.

El grupo de estudiantes no dudo en ningún momento, Rachel se tomó la foto primero, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se recogía un fleco del lado derecho de su rostro.

Al terminar, la chica se acercó a Eddie y le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento.

“Muchas gracias Eddie, te veré en el trabajo, un gusto en conocerte Waylon Park… ¡Diles adiós cielo!” La joven madre movió la mano de su bebé de forma que pudiera representar un saludo.

Al terminar su despedida, ambos chicos tomaron asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa junto a la computadora, con el fin de esperar al chico encargado de las fotografías.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, pero, Waylon decidió romper el hielo.

“Realmente lo siento por cómo me porté en las clases… no era mi intención incomodarte… sólo, sentí curiosidad.”

Eddie lo miro y soltó una carcajada en el salón vacío.

“No te disculpes, ver a un anciano en un salón de clases incomoda a cualquiera.”

“Oh Eddie, vamos, usted no es tan mayor… se ve muy joven.”

El pelinegro lo miro con mucha seriedad, preguntándose si el chico se burlaba de él o si en realidad era sincero.

Por lo poco que tenia conociéndolo, Eddie no pensaba que hubiera malicia en el joven.   

Eddie paso su mano por la suave y rubia cabellera de su compañero de clases y deslizo sus dedos con lentitud para sentir la piel de su cabeza. El diseñador noto la reacción en Park y detuvo el gesto que, sin saberlo, Waylon estaba adorando.

“Aunque sea mentira Park, muchas gracias por el cumplido.”

“Por cierto, no me llames Park, puedes llamarme Waylon.” Dijo con mucha calma, para después pasarse la mano sobre su cabello, específicamente en la zona que Eddie había tocado.

Waylon quería saber más y tener más datos sobre su compañero, sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al llegar el encargado de las credenciales estudiantiles. Por su postura y mirada, ambos ya sospechaban una mala noticia.

“Señor, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que entregarle una documentación al director del departamento en sistemas… no podre tomarle la fotografía, a menos que decida esperarme por una hora.”

Eddie se veía decepcionado y resignado al sentir que su espera no valió la pena, no contaba con tiempo, estaba a contra reloj y tenía a un pequeño al que recoger del jardín de niños.

“A menos que… oye Park, tu solías tomar las fotos el año pasado… la mecánica es la misma, ¿te animarías a tomárselas? Yo te diré en que archivo guardarlos y tú me entregaras la llave de la sala.”

Eddie lo miro esperanzado junto a una mirada llena de súplica ante la idea, la barrera en Waylon cedió enseguida ante algo tan fácil, causando que asintiera en seguida.

Waylon, como un experto y al tener todas las indicaciones listas, tomo asiento cerca de la computadora y abrió los documentos pertenecientes a las fotografías. En el documento había varias fotografías, cerca de quinientas según el indicador de elementos de la pantalla.

Al tener todo listo, Waylon se levanto y le ordenó a Eddie que tomara asiento en la silla posicionada en frente de un mural totalmente blanco.

Mientras Waylon encendía el aparato, pudo dar breves miradas en dirección de Eddie. Gluskin sí que procuraba verse presentable en cualquier aspecto. Vistiendo con unos pantalones y zapatos negros de vestir junto a una camiseta abotonada color azul claro. En esos instantes, había depositado su celular gris en la mesa al lado de la computadora, para después, acomodarse la ropa para la fotografía. Finalmente, deslizo una mano por su cabello en dirección hacia atrás, de manera que ningún mechón se le escapara del acomodo.

“Cuando gustes Waylon.”

El rubio le sonrió y posiciono la cámara de mejor manera, pero noto algunos problemas en la postura de Eddie.

“Perdona Eddie, ¿puedes mover un poco la cabeza?” Waylon movió su cabeza para que el mayor viera la obvia dirección del movimiento.

Eddie hizo como se le ordeno, pero, movió su cabeza más allá de la distancia deseada.

Waylon rio internamente un poco ante lo adorable que el adulto lucia y por ver más detalles en su rostro, era un alivio que Eddie no lo notara.

“Lo siento Eddie, voltea un poco a la izquierda… un poco más… ¡perfecto!... ¿listo? ¡Sonríe!”

Waylon no podía creer los latidos que surgieron en él cuando su compañero de clases sonrió ante la cámara. Sus ojos azules y cabello oscuro parecían brillar más con aquella sonrisa. Tal vez su apariencia física no era lo único que llamaba su atención, a lo mejor era el hecho de que Eddie era demasiado callado y serio en clases. Rara vez reía cuando alguien del salón hacia un chiste en las participaciones o cuando compartían un video en realidad gracioso.

Era posible que a Eddie no le gustaba su grupo y prefería a los otros salones de las diferentes carreras en la universidad, era tonto pensarlo, pero le entristeció si ese resultado era verdad.

“Todo esta listo Eddie, mire, creo que esta foto estará genial en su credencial.”  Eddie se levanto y lo miro enseguida, dando un suspiro de alivio y un fuerte agradecimiento en forma de saludo. Esa fuerza en su apretón de manos era aterradora, podía sentir incluso dolor en los huesos.

“Perdona Waylon, tengo que irme si quiero llegar por mi hijo y al trabajo a tiempo, prometo compensarte por tu apoyo.”

Antes de que el rubio pudiera negar y argumentar que su ayuda no era la gran cosa, él miro al diseñador irse rápidamente por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, él decidió cerrar la sala de fotografías, pero noto el celular gris de Eddie en la mesa cercana a la computadora.

Eddie había olvidado su teléfono.

Tenía que pensar rápido, pues desconocía el lugar de trabajo del pelinegro y su dirección de vivienda. Sin dudar, tomo el móvil y corrió al final del pasillo, notando que Eddie ya estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso, estando a unos cuantos escalones de llegar.

“¡Eddie! Olvidaste tu…” Entre tantas prisas y sin mantener una pisada firme, Waylon resbalo su pie derecho en el escalón, causando que todo su cuerpo cayera. Teniendo poco tiempo de pensar, Waylon cubrió el celular con sus manos de manera que no hubiera ningún daño al artefacto.

Pensó que recibiría un fuerte dolor en sus hombros, brazos y piernas, pero, en lugar del inevitable dolor de su caída, sintió dos fuertes brazos sostenerlo por completo.

Al mirar por encima, noto el rostro lleno de preocupación de Eddie. No lo había tenido tan cerca como ahora, notando la agradable y fuerte colonia que usaba. Podía sentir el aroma provenir más de su cuello y pectoral. Quería seguir así de cerca para inhalar la dulce fragancia.

“¡Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?!” El tono lleno de desesperación de Eddie, llamo más la atención de varios trabajadores y estudiantes que estaban en la cercanía. Quienes se acercaron para dar auxilio y otros por curiosidad del asunto.    

“Sí… gracias… sólo quería darte esto.” Waylon soltó una risa burlona ante el vergonzoso momento y le dio el celular a Eddie, quien negó con la cabeza ante la idea de que algo peor le hubiera sucedido a Waylon.

Entre la conmoción, ninguno de los chicos pudo notar la atenta mirada de uno de los docentes en la esquina, quien se encontraba en una platica con otros compañeros de trabajo sobre los estudiantes nuevos en Derecho. Su mirada tan fija a través de esos ojos azules era muy potente. Era una lastima que ambos estudiantes estaban tan lejos para notarla.

***

Chris estaba furioso, no dejaba de dar maldiciones en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos del complejo. Realmente quería que él estuviera en el apartamento para acabar con esto, ni siquiera regreso a su apartamento para cambiarse el uniforme.

Asimismo, procuraría no hacer tanto escándalo, pues podía escuchar a varias personas al lado de la vivienda de su objetivo.

Toco el timbre tres veces seguidas y espero a que el joven le abriera de inmediato, entre más pronto acabaran con esto, todo se mejoraría.

Su corazón dio un salto y su estómago pareció retorcerse al escuchar los pasos acercarse en seguida y abrirle la puerta.

“¡Chris! ¡Me alegra que vinieras!... la última vez te fuiste muy deprisa y no me diste tiempo de conversar… ¡Adelante! Pasa, eres bienvenido.” Miles tenía puesta unos pantalones de azul oscuro junto a una playera con mangas color crema que le hacían relucir su castaño cabello junto a la tonalidad de su piel y buen físico. Chris sintió que se perdía ante su atractiva apariencia de nuevo, realmente tenía belleza natural.

“¿Quieres algo de comer? Si quieres puedo ordenar comida rápida.” Su tono era tan melodioso y animado como la _chica_ de sus sueños. Sintió tanta tristeza al ver la realidad de su situación. Las cosas serían tan distintas si Miles fuera una _mujer_.

“No gracias, vengo de hecho para hablar contigo…” Tenía que mostrar dureza ante la situación. Necesitaba que Miles entendiera lo grave del asunto. “¿Por qué le mentiste a Knoth? ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo te trate mal?... Se que lo que paso fue algo mucho más íntimo, pero, ¿tenías que hacerme quedar mal en frente de él?”

Miles agacho la cabeza y desvió la mirada en culpa, después se cruzó de brazos y lo confronto con la mirada.

“Perdóname Chris… pero, no tenía otra forma de contactarte y quería que vinieras por tu propia cuenta aquí. Si le hubiera pedido a Knoth tu número de celular, yo sé que tu no me hubieras contestado… aun así, si tu no hubieras venido, yo te habría buscado… y no te preocupes, yo hablare con él para que ya no piense eso de ti.”

Chris se sentía impresionado ahora, ¿realizo todo esto porque lo quería en el apartamento de nuevo?

Que chico tan extraño.

“¿Qué quieres de mi entonces?” Ahora Chris se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

Miles se acercó a él sin perder la mirada, agarro la mano de Chris y la apretó.

“Me gustas… quiero… quiero que seamos _pareja_.”

Chris sintió sus mejillas enrojecer junto a una mueca de impresión ante semejante petición. Al intentar alejarse, Miles lo sostuvo con más fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

“Upshur… nos conocimos apenas hace un día… ¿Cómo puedes decirme que yo te gusto?”

Miles desvió la mirada y la concentro en un lugar de la vivienda en un intento de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

“¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue _amor a primera vista_?”

Chris cerro los ojos y se sujetó la sien con fuerza. No podía creer la burla de la que era víctima.

Sólo escuchaba las confesiones inmaduras de un chico irresponsable.

Fue estúpido al pensar que todo su malentendido era algo tan sencillo de manejar.

“Estas confundido Upshur… lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un error… ya deja de burlarte de mí.”

“¡¿Cómo puedes creer que yo me burlo?! Eso pensaras tu Chris, pero yo aprecie y atesore cada momento y quiero que eso perdure en una relación.”

Lo anterior sólo hizo enojarlo más, quería empujarlo para que dejara de hablar de esa forma, pero la violencia no era por lo que él vino aquí.

“A mí no me interesa tener una relación contigo… así que, no mezcles las cosas, asiste como quedaste en la universidad y olvida lo que sucedió.” Chris se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás y con algo de alivio de no volver a verlo nunca más.

“Si así lo pones, entonces olvídate de que de clases en esa universidad…”

Chris estuvo a sólo centímetros, a sólo segundos de librarse de su problema y volver a la estabilidad que mantenía en cada lucha de su vida, por desgracia, y por un intento más de la vida por desahogarse con él, Miles le trajo este nuevo obstáculo.

“¿Qué?... ¿Qué has dicho?”

“Ya me oíste… no pienso dar las clases entonces.”

Chris dejo de darle la espalda y lo confronto con una mirada llena de impresión ante el chantaje tan infantil.

“¿Es en serio? ¿sabes lo importante que es para Knoth? Pueden despedirlo.”

“Hablo muy en serio Chris… ¿a ti te parece justo para mí? Primero me ilusionas con lo que pasamos y me llevas a la cama, después despiertas y no quieres saber nada de mi… ¿tú crees que es justo para mí?”

“Te dije que me confundí ¿Cuántas veces necesito decírtelo?… mira, yo no soy gay… lo que paso fue un error.”

Miles se le quedo mirando, aún sin rendirse y sin intenciones de perderlo. Miles entendía que sonaba muy infantil, pero no quería que la oportunidad se terminara. Él sabía que con él tiempo, sería capaz de mejorar la relación de ambos, él no se rendiría, de eso estaba seguro.

“Y si… ¿y si me dieras una oportunidad?” El tono de Miles era lleno de comprensión y suplica, siendo también su delicado y lindo rostro una evidencia más de esos estados de ánimo.

Chris lo miraba con cierta pena, la situación le demostró que no importara cuanto insistiera, el chico tenía más voluntad y decisión. Parecía alguien hambriento de amor. Alguien que deseaba experimentar algo estable, curiosamente, algo tan similar a lo que Chris buscaba. Sin embargo, él aún desconocía sus verdaderas intenciones, ¿Cómo podía amarlo si apenas se conocían? Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él sentía un poco de culpa, pues lo primero que deseaba hacer una vez que despertara de esa cama, después de esa perfecta noche, era encontrarse con la chica de nuevo y formalizar algo.

“No funcionaria… yo no te quiero…”

“Chris… ¿A qué le temes?... ¿Qué puedes perder?”

Chris tomo asiento en el sofá y le hizo señales al joven para que hiciera lo mismo. El castaño no dudo en sentarse al lado de él lo más cerca posible, de manera que su rodilla chocara con la rodilla de Chris.

“Escucha… no lo voy a negar, yo… yo disfrute mucho lo que pasamos aquella noche… pero, no va a funcionar… no eres tú… yo soy el problema… honestamente no creo que una relación sea duradera conmigo… así que, por favor, desiste a esa idea… tu no me gustas.”

Miles lo miro a los ojos y no se despegó de ellos. Chris podía sentir incomodidad de ellos al sentir como la mirada lo estaba desnudando, era como si pudiera ver en las partes más profundas de su alma.

“Todavía estas herido por lo de Helen... ella no te merecía… eres demasiado bueno para ella.” Miles deposito su mano en el hombro de Chris, seguido de esto sintió ambos brazos abrazarlo por los hombros con fuerza, el tacto era muy cálido y similar al que sintió cuando estaban en la cama. Un suspiro se le escapo para ser seguido por un ardor en sus mejillas.

“Dame una oportunidad… no te arrepentirás…” Miles se quedó pensativo en esta ocasión, tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante el doloroso rechazo y una nueva idea comenzó a formularse en él. “¿Te repugna?... ¿El que sea un chico? ¿Te dio tanto asco que lo hicieras conmigo?”

Chris rompió el abrazo y se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana más cercana del departamento, siendo la misma que vio aquella noche con la visión extensa de la ciudad.

“No… no es lo que tú piensas…” Chris miro totalmente distraído al exterior, dando por fin una respuesta a las dudas que originaron esa noche. “Me _gusto_ de hecho… _eso_ es lo que me asusta.”

Miles estaba confuso, ¿Era acaso una confesión abierta? Una parte de Chris sentía algo por él.

“Te das cuenta que si yo te dijera que sí a tu propuesta, ¿Tal vez podría decirte que ya no quiero seguir a tu lado?” Dijo Chris fríamente y de forma clara.

“Se escucha extraño, pero, quiero estar definitivamente a tu lado, aunque eso signifique que no durara.”

Chris se quedó pensativo junto a un rostro sin sentimiento, no era para menos, la familiaridad de las cosas y el amargo saber de su día a día lograron que sus ojos y perspectiva fueran completamente vacíos.

Sin embargo, separando sus prejuicios y las voces en su cabeza, él llego a una simple conclusión: Él estaba solo y quería la compañía de alguien muy en el fondo de su ser.

Llenar esa soledad y tristeza con algo nuevo, aventurarse a algo distinto, aunque sepa que tal vez no saldría bien librado de eso.

¿Era lo correcto? ¿Dar ese paso?

Al final de todo, él no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

“Si aceptara ser tu pareja… ¿asistirías a las clases?”

¿Qué lo movía a aceptar? ¿Su hambre por ser amado? ¿Su despecho por la traición de Helen? ¿Su preocupación de que Sullivan no fuera despedido? ¿Qué más importaba? ¿Qué iba a perder? Además, él sabía que ese plan no duraría y que Upshur se rendiría eventualmente, si llegara a renunciar a la universidad después de un tiempo, ya no sería su asunto ni problema.

Ya estaba harto de agachar la cabeza y que otros le restregaran la felicidad en su cara. Quería, por lo menos y una maldita vez, ser capaz de alzar la mirada y decir que todo saldría bien. Deseaba intentar ese lado de la moneda.

“¡Claro que sí!... mira… hay que intentarlo… si tu sientes que no funciona, yo… yo aceptare tu rompimiento y seguiré asistiendo a la universidad.”       

“No te aseguro nada Upshur.”

“Ya no me llames así… no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, dime Miles.”

“Bien… Miles…” Aunque sonara extraño, le gustaba el sonido del castaño en sus labios, sonando fuerte al principio, pero suave al final. Eso no era lo único que destacaban, el joven no dejaba de dar risas de alegría y de sonreír en su dirección, tales gestos hicieron que el corazón de Chris diera latidos que no dejaban de detenerse.

“Es oficial entonces… oh, y quiero una cita, al menos una vez a la semana.” Dijo de forma animosa mientras alzaba su dedo índice.

Chris alzo la ceja en su dirección con un gesto obvio a su propuesta.

“Está bien… una cada dos semanas.” Dijo totalmente rendido al no salirse con la suya.

El hombre cerro los ojos y asintió ante la nueva propuesta.

“Soy pésimo en citas… digo, nunca salí con un chico antes, así que…”

Miles no le permitió terminar la frase y lo abrazo por los hombros para compartir un apasionante beso.

Para sorpresa de Miles, Chris contribuyo al gesto tímidamente, permitiendo que el castaño lo explorara en cada lugar.

Aunque muchas voces le decían que las acciones que estaba cometiendo estaban mal, su cuerpo y emoción le pedían que continuase.

“Se que serán maravillosas… porque estoy con el chico que me gusta… deberías sentirte honrado… de que el gran Miles Upshur se enamorara de ti… no te arrepentirás de tu decisión Chris Walker.” Una tímida risita se le salió enseguida y se le aventó estratégicamente para que ambos cayeran al sofá, siendo Miles el que quedara encima.

El docente no podía evitar la genuina alegría que lo llenaba, mientras que Chris solamente pensaba en cuanto duraría su juego y si, él saldría bien librado de aquello.

Entre tantas dudas en su cabeza, la mirada de Miles le hacía sentir lo que su corazón y mente no le permitían: calma.

Lo único que Chris deseaba, era que cuando todo llegara a su fin, él fuera alguien más fuerte de lo que era ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero ponerme al corriente con todas las historias :)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? :3


End file.
